


The Omega Wife

by orphan_account



Series: The Omega [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Future, Intersex, M/M, Mpreg, Object Insertion, Slavery, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and his pregnant boy-wife Merlin video chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Omega Wife

It was past midnight citadel time when Arthur withdrew to his sleeping cubicle. Time had little meaning when all that could be seen outside the few windows was the unbroken darkness of space, but he'd been on duty for almost twenty four hours and he was tired and desperate for sleep.

But if truth be told, he was almost as desperate for something else. He palmed himself, soothing the lusty throb in his swelling knot. As soon as the doors clicked shut behind him, he threw off his shirt and turned on the screen opposite his bed. Merlin was already waiting for him.

Arthur's little omega boywife was settled in their large bed back at the citadel. He was naked, a hand resting on his heavily pregnant belly. In the faint, golden light of their bedroom, his skin was like the finest silk. Arthur's cock hardened at the memory of touching all of that smooth, unblemished loveliness.

He thought of spooning the boy and fucking him - gently, lovingly - until Merlin spilled beautiful, surprised sounds, as if he couldn't quite believe how good Arthur felt inside the tight sheath of his anal channel.

"My lord," Merlin said. His pale, sensitive face came alive with a adoring smile that was just for his alpha. His violet eyes sparkled.

Arthur fell back in his bed, propping himself up against a pillow. "I've missed you," he told Merlin. "I've thought about you all day."

Merlin got up on all fours, a difficult process in his present state, and crept closer. He settled on his knees with his big bump and swollen, red-tipped tits protruding in front of him. It couldn't be long now. Arthur was due back in three weeks, and he wasn't sure he'd be in time.

"You look tired," Merlin said, resting his long, fine hands on his taut stomach. There were pink stretchmarks under the little bud of his navel, and Arthur longed to trace them with his tongue.

Arthur rubbed his eyes, smiled at his beautifully fecund omega. "Long shift. But seeing you makes it all better. How are you?"

The boy sighed. "I just want it to be over. My back aches, I have to pee all the time and my feet are swollen. Your sister and her omega try to look after me, but I guess they're pretty tired of me by now." He was stroking his domed belly as he spoke, it looked wonderfully strange on his very young body. "I'm huge and fat. You'd never want me if you were here, even if it's your babies I'm carrying."

Arthur smiled indulgently. "Tease. You know I love that belly of yours. I'd do anything to be there and look after you."

Merlin gasped, instantly aroused. Arthur loved his childlike helplessness, his trembling horniness, how his body was so attuned to his alpha's moods. "How would you take care of me?"

"I'd kiss you. I'd kiss you everywhere," Arthur promised in a husky, honeyed tone, loving how it drove Merlin wild. "I'd suck your swollen little toes and lick that fat bump of yours all over. I'd plug up your boy-cunt and help you stretch your new girly hole even bigger. I'd stretch it with my cock."

Merlin made an indecent, mewling sound at that, as if he was in heat again. The last stages of his pregnancy had reduced him to a state that wasn't far from heat. From what he told Arthur, he was constantly wet and ready, his knickers always damp and musky no matter how often he changed them. It was embarrassing to him, and a source of pride to Arthur.

"Show me," Arthur said, letting his voice sink to a growl that made Merlin tremble.

The little omega crept back to lean against the pillows. The camera tracked him, zooming in. As Merlin submissively parted his slim thighs, Arthur saw his fierce little stiffness, all three inches of it. Below his taut, boyishly bare balls, his new cunt was sopping wet, the pink lips glossed and shining with girly juices.

Fingers already trembling, Merlin parted the fleshy petals, exposing the remains of a hymen and the ribbed walls of his now fully developed birth canal to the inquisitive camera. He teased a finger inside, and it came out temptingly wet and glistening.

Arthur groaned, brutally aware of his own need. He wanted inside it that tiny, snug space so badly, wanted to force it open and mark it with his seed. When he'd been sent away, Merlin had been barely two months into his pregnancy, and the only signs of his girl cunt had been a slight dimple on his taint.

Arthur had followed its development on the screen. He'd watched in wonder as Merlin stretched and grew the burgeoning vagina through which he would, in time, give birth to Arthur's babies.

Merlin had used glass rods at first, carefully lubed and inserted as per Gaius' instructions. When the little hole began to self-lubricate, Merlin had begun using slowly swelling plugs, which were to be left inside for hours while the boy - desperately turned on, sweating and moaning and sometimes crying - tried to go about his daily business.

The dildos came next. By then, his omega trait was more than a hole. The tight little petals had begun to open up and grow, evolving into a proper vulva, albeit smaller than a woman's.

Arthur wanted to fuck it with his tongue, open that delicate, tiny space and taste its secrets, wanted to claim that second virginity just as he had the first.

"Gaius says it won't grow back if I get pregnant again soon," the little omega whispered timidly. "If I keep stretching it, and have multiple pregnancies, I can keep it permanently open."

Truly hermaphrodite omegas were very rare. They were high maintenance due to all the work needed to keeping them from reverting back to their male sex. They were expensive, too, since they had to be kept pregnant and couldn't work, and because of the fines that had to be paid by anyone wanting more than two children.

To possess such a mate was a mark of status, but that wasn't what made Arthur hard enough that he thought he might faint. The idea of his little boywife permanently having full, heavy tits and a girly cunt as well as his boy-clit and boy-cunt was almost too much.

But there was also the additional thrill of letting Merlin be unrestrained by suppressants; unfettered by civility and allowed his natural heats, the beautiful periods when the quivering sheath of his body milked Arthur's balls dry of seed several times per day, until neither of them had the strength to get out of bed.

Arthur opened his trousers and let out his swollen dick, stripping it as he thought of the tight grasp of Merlin's ass.

"Is that what you want?" Arthur asked. "To be a girl as well as a boy?"

Merlin smiled shyly. "I've dreamt of it since I was a boy, before I knew what it meant to be an omega. I loved playing house and dressing up in nice dresses and all that..." When he said it, his eyes shone and his gaze grew soft and dreamy.

Arthur could imagine him as a little boy, already playing at caring for a husband. He sent a grateful thought to his father, who had gone out of his way to find such a perfect mate for him. Merlin had been expensive, but Uther had picked him anyway, and his instincts had been born out by the genetic tests, and by Arthur's own pleasure.

"It's not just nice dresses, sweetheart," Arthur said. "You're still so young..."

Merlin's eyelashes fluttered, and he cast his eyes down, as if he thought that Arthur had accused him of being frivolous. "Gaius says I'm doing fine. I eat and exercize and take my vitamins. But if you don't want it..." he pouted and fondled his tits, pressing them together, creating a valley of creamy skin that seemed to be made for Arthur's demanding manhood.

Even after so short a time together, Merlin knew how to manipulate his husband, using his exquisite body and his naturally submissively erotic demeanour to get what he wanted. Arthur swallowed and tried to compose himself. It was too easy to give in.

His cock was telling him exactly how much it wanted to keep Merlin constantly fat with babies, make him a trophy wife who did nothing except looking pretty and pregnant, a living proof of his alpha's virility. The reality was that Arthur had no idea how healthy that would be. They needed to discuss it, but not now. He was far too horny for it, and Merlin deserved better.

"I want to make you happy," Arthur said, his voice low and dark. "That's all I want. But we're going to talk about this when I return, and not now, not like this."

He fisted his cock, and Merlin smiled and licked his lips as if things were settled.

"I would suck that for you," he told Arthur, gazing up from under a thick fringe of black lashes. "I'd be a good little wifey and wait for you when you come home. I'd let you fuck my mouth as soon as you entered the door."

Arthur groaned. "What would you be wearing?"

"A babydoll and a tiny thong. Would you like that? I'd make myself pretty for you. I'd be all made up, just the way you like it."

Arthur gulped, suddenly in danger of choking on his own spit at the thought of Merlin's baby-soft pout painted a sinful red. "Yesss."

"You'd get to hold my hair and just take me. Plunder my mouth. You'd pull out at the last moment and come all over my face, over my tits. You'd make me filthy with it."

Arthur was fucking his fist now, aggressively tugging at his balls and knot with the other hand. He stopped himself at the last moment.

"Enough," he growled at his teasing little boywife. "Show me. I want to see you stuff every hole you have as I come."

Merlin's eyes flashed gold, and suddenly the pink case that held his toys was next to him. He took out a thick plug first. He rubbed it against the lips of his vagina, coated it with a luxurious layer of shiny juices. Then he leaned back, managed to push a pillow under his hips, and parted his long, slim legs even wider.

Arthur could see his asshole now; that dark little furl of a boy-cunt. Already as wet with juices as Merlin's cunt proper, the centre was pink and puckered into a generous rosebud, it's swollen state signalling his readiness to be mated. Arthur wanted nothing more than to gift his omega's needy hole a heavy load of his milky come.

"Stuff yourself," Arthur coaxed. "Want to see you cram that hole full for me."

Merlin gasped. His face was too red to be pretty, but all Arthur could think of was how his boywife was so horny for him, too horny to care about being seductive or beautiful. Too horny to want, or need, anything but _him_.

Like a true omega - subservient and naturally inclined to obey - Merlin only nodded. He stuck two fingers into the elastic ring of his anus, scissored them inside, widening his rectum, letting the nosy, tracking camera provide Arthur with an obscene close-up of slippery pink flesh and the glossy walls of his insides. Using his other hand, he guided the thick plug. He pulled out his fingers, leaving silvery snail-trails of his essence on his rounded little ass.

At its thickest, the crystal-clear plug was a good four inches, but Merlin's hole was hungry, and with a moan escaping the brave little omega's mouth, the buttplug entered and was lodged inside the hot furnace of his body, leaving only the stopper outside. Merlin gasped, and his tits heaved dramatically as he panted.

"Oh, that's big," he said thickly, fanning his flushed face. "Almost too much."

"Not nearly enough," Arthur growled, knowing he was being bad, but helpless to resist. "Your girl cunt, too."

The dildo Merlin chose was shaped like an alpha cock, with a swelling knot that was controlled using a remote. It was a trashy pink, looking like something a whore would keep, not a prince's consort.

"Suck it first," Arthur urged, pumping his leaking erection steadily.

Merlin's beautiful eyes teared up as he took the fat silicone cock all the way to the knot. It wasn't a long thing, but thick, and the thought of soon seeing it planted in his boywife's newly formed little pussy was making Arthur desperate.

It was wet with saliva when Merlin pulled it out of his mouth. He teased it along his tits, moaning in dreamy pleasure. He teased it over the pale dome of his belly, then reached around to attempt to press it inside his cunt. The slide was slow, and had them both holding their breaths. And then it was inside, all of it but the knot.

Merlin sighed.

"I don't know if I can take the knot," he whined, fluttering his long eyelashes.

"Cock tease," Arthur murmured darkly. "Just relax, and it'll fit, I promise."

Merlin mewled all helplessly, a sound of both pain and pleasure, but he had a deep-seated need to obey, so he closed his eyes and pushed. The elastic flesh gave, allowing the knot inside. Arthur watched it swell as Merlin pushed a button on the remote. Then, when it was clear that nothing more would fit in either hole, Merlin found an oversized pacifier, which he took in his mouth. He sucked ecstatically as he grabbed a vibrator in his free hand and held it to his tiny omega cocklet.

Merlin thrashed as he came, sobbing around his pacifier as he was consumed by wave after wave of ecstasy. Arthur watched him, not allowing himself to come until Merlin was lax and spent and sucking gently, interspersed with contented mewls. His holes were still pulsing slowly around the toys. Arthur held his knot, closing a hand around it, fooling his body into releasing thick, white ropes of come over his chiselled abs.

He closed his eyes for a few moments, too overcome with his orgasm to do much. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Merlin remove the now dripping toys from his nether holes, and clean them and himself with magic. The omega kept the pacifier in his mouth as he put on a pristine, white nightgown and white little panties lined with an absorbent pad and curled up under the covers.

"Good night, love," Arthur whispered, and Merlin hummed a reply.

Arthur watched him fall asleep before he turned off the screen. He couldn't wait to be back.


End file.
